Suddenly He Sees
by anonymouslywriting4life
Summary: Iggy finally finds the girl who can be his eyes. Fluffy. Any pairing. Oneshot. Songfic. Probably slightly OOC and AU. R&R, please.


**This is an Iggy-centric shot. It's not funny like my last Maximum Ride oneshot, but it's definitely not sad or anything. It's fluffy, romantic. I just felt like this song worked for him. There's no _exact_ girl mentioned, but I wrote it so that it could be any girl you like, whether you like Ella, Max, or even Nudge (which I happen to hate.) It's not a sequel to the last although I might write something else like it later.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Maximum Ride, but, man, I wish I owned Iggy...but, no, James Patterson does. Curse you!<br>I also don't own the song, "Suddenly I See." It's owned by KT Tunstall.**

* * *

><p><em>Her face is a map of the world<br>Is a map of the world  
>You can see she's a beautiful girl<br>She's a beautiful girl_

Yes, even _he_ could see that she was beautiful. And he couldn't even see her! When he traced her face with his fingers, he felt like he was holding the world in his fingertips. In a way, that was true. After all, she was _his_ world.

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
>The people who surround her feel the benefit of it<br>It makes you calm  
>She holds you captivated in her palm<em>

He could barely stand to be away from her for more than a second. This annoyed the flock at first; you had to separate at some point if you lived with them. But the way they made each other happy was so contagious, that when they were together everyone else was contented too. Besides, she was that something that made him want to live, to not give up, even with his disability. It wasn't as if he didn't want that before, but now it was double. She was his inspiration, his _eyes_. She was the one person he'd listen to with, not only his ears, but his heart too. She could make him do whatever she wanted, as long as it would make her happy. If she was happy, so was he.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>This is what I wanna be<br>Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>Why the hell it means so much to me<em>

Suddenly, all the other ones, the ones who could've had him before he'd found her, hated her, wanted to _be _her. They tried-oh, did they try-but he was utterly and completely _hers_. She didn't brag about it, but the way her lips would quirk just _that_ little bit, everyone knew that she knew how good she had it. She meant so much to him; anyone, with eyes could see that, but it was the flock who could see it the most. They saw how he actually opened up to her, opened the scars that had long been buried so deep they were hard to bring up even with them.

_I feel like walking the world  
>Like walking the world<br>__You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
>She's a beautiful girl<em>

His fingers traced the wires absently, thinking about her like always. Gazzy nudged him and laughed, her laughter joining in. A small smirk formed on his face as he listened. The sounds she made were always beautiful and just emphasized everything good. He pushed the wires toward Gazzy and left to start a fire for food.

"Iggy, can you make potato chip cookies?" He grinned and nodded, musing about the interesting food choices she always made. Kept him on his toes, she said. He played along and made whatever she asked, loving to hear her murmurs of delight.

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
>Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember<br>What you heard  
>She likes to leave you hanging on her word<em>

She grabbed his hand, and he grinned crookedly, turning back to his conversation with Fang and hers with Angel. His hand tingled and warmth spread through his body from the contact as he tried remembering and concentrating on Fang's words. He heard Fang chuckle knowingly when Iggy failed to provide the correct response to his question and walk off to update his blog. Iggy pursed his lips, turned around, and gasped.

For a minute, he could actually _see_ her dark figure as she was framed by the bright white light of the setting sun. Her hair shown in the sunlight and he could just barely make out her laughing eyes and curved lips pulled into a smirk.

"Like what you see?"

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>This is what I wanna be<br>Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>Why the hell it means so much to me<em>

As he lit a firecracker, being the pyro he was, (not even _she_ could break him out of that,) Iggy grinned as he listened to the very familiar bickering between the flock members.

"But we're going to be found!"

"Oh, just let him do it-it's the Fourth of July for God's sake!"

"Aren't you a little biased?"

"What's your point?"

He laughed quietly and stood back, motioning for the flock to come watch. As the fighting faded into exclamations of awe, and Iggy saw the bright pinpoints of white against the black sky, he suddenly figured out how he wouldn't trade any of this-his family, _her-_for the world.

_And she's taller than most  
>And she's looking at me<br>I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
>Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower<br>_

He remembered the day they first figured out their feelings. Now, he realized he could never have that clichéd love-at-first-sight thing, especially considering the fact that he couldn't even _see_, but he thought that this was as close as he could ever hope to get. And it was more than he deserved, really. She had looked at him; he knew because he could _feel _those eyes burning into him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He had turned around, walked up to her and smirked.

"You know, I may be blind, but I can tell when someone stares at me." She gulped, and he could feel her cheeks burn up. He had chuckled and pulled one side of his mouth up into a crooked grin. "Why are you blushing?"

"Stop doing that." She avoided the question

"Doing what?"

"_Looking _at me like that."

"...but I can't even see you!"

"It doesn't matter! Your eyes do this _thing_ and-and they make me..." She trailed off in a whisper.

"They make you what?" He put his face to her level. He couldn't actually see her, but he knew some facts about her appearence. She was tall, not as tall as him, but tall, so he didn't feel like such a giant around her, but he knew approximately where her eyes were. Her breathing quickened and her warm breath on his face made his heart beat faster.

"They make me...nervous." He was sure he'd looked like he'd been slapped in the face or something, because she quickly strove to correct herself.

"Not that you make me nervous usually or anything. In fact, you're usually one of the few people I actually feel comfortable with, and I like talking to you and stuff. And your eyes are a really pretty blue, like ice. It's just that when they do _that-mmph!__"_

Her lips felt warm, and, after she recovered from her initial shock, she slowly responded, her kiss sending hot flashes up his entire body. When they pulled apart to breathe, she stuttered.

"W-wow, um, this is awkw-" He put a finger over her mouth.

"Shut up." And he kissed her again.

_A big strong tower  
>She got the power to be<br>The power to give  
>The power to see<em>

_"_You get away from her!" He snarled and lunged at the Eraser, pulling him down and beating every inch out of his poor worthless life. When the creature was fully unconscious, he stood up and glared as defiantly as he could considering the fact that he couldn't actually _see_, at the other Erasers trying to get to her. If they wanted to get to her, they had to get through _him_ first.

"I'm fine, Iggy." She touched his arm gently and pulled him back. She sneered at the offending creatures. "If they want to take us down, they'll have to get _through_ us first."

Her voice held a series of emotions, giving Iggy the power to see for a second what kind of person she was. And he loved her all the more for it.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>This is what I wanna be<br>Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
>Why the hell it means so much to me<em>

Suddenly, Iggy smiled, a pure, slow expression that hardly ever graced his features. Standing there, with his flock all around him and his girl holding his hand, he realized that this meant a hell of a lot to him and was where he always wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So...this turned out much longer than I anticipated. I like it a lot, though. Except the ending. I liked it when I wrote it, but when I read it over I was like, "Wait, I'm not sure if that makes ANY sense..." So how about you guys just tell me? Haha. And as I said before, the girl could be anyone. An OC, you, Max, Ella, Nudge, anyone. I didn't particularly write it out to be anyone specific.<strong>

**Originally, this was supposed to go in my songfic drabble series, but since nobody reviewed them, I just changed them all to oneshots. I think people get intimidated when they see that the person has more than one chapter posted up, and they don't feel like reading more than one chapter. Which is bull-crap because I read Wings of Wrath last weekend in one sitting. Yeah, all 110 chapters of it. AND the beginning of Angel and the Fledges. So it bothers me that people couldn't just read it. Doesn't matter if it's been an ongoing story, they can try it out can't they? Blah. Anyway, enough of my ranting...**

**Oh, and Potato Chip Cookies are REAL. And they're DELICIOUS. Yum, I love them.**

**Reviews anyone? I hope you like it!**

**~Cristina**


End file.
